<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圭云】Fall in Fall by bananamilkshakewithacherryontop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148901">【圭云】Fall in Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamilkshakewithacherryontop/pseuds/bananamilkshakewithacherryontop'>bananamilkshakewithacherryontop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamilkshakewithacherryontop/pseuds/bananamilkshakewithacherryontop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写一写普通人的故事，是 房东圭&amp;歌手云</p>
<p>起名无能 所以偷了最近在单曲循环的一首歌的名字 vibe的fall in fall</p>
<p>⚠️️ooc</p>
<p>⚠️写的不好 而且很啰嗦</p>
<p>⚠️只有很小部分是参考了两个人的现生，其他都是编的，不要上升真人</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扫呜吉嘛 花内吉嘛</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圭云】Fall in Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>曺圭贤估摸着时间，慢慢从电脑桌前站起来，走到门口对着猫眼往外看。</p>
<p>正如他预料的那样，熟悉的瘦长身影从左边昏暗的小巷那头走进来，掏出电子门禁卡按到锁头上，那人从用力拉开的一点门缝里钻了进去，数十秒后，出租屋门口失去人体热释的感应灯哒的一声熄灭，猫眼里再次恢复了黑暗。</p>
<p>他回头望向墙上挂钟，又是凌晨两点过一刻。</p>
<p>2.<br/>曺圭贤从金钟云搬进来那天就觉得这人很奇怪。</p>
<p>上午才带他看房签租约合同，下午金钟云就背着包拉着两个大行李箱过来了。</p>
<p>上一任住客是个邋遢宅男，房间住了一年多几乎从未打扫过，一房一厅满目狼藉，都可以直接原装打包去当鬼屋卖门票。自认是佛安村整条村最贴心房东的曺圭贤本是打算花一两天收拾好卫生再通知金钟云的，没想到人来的这么快。</p>
<p>“冰箱有点脏，我得先洗一遍。”</p>
<p>“我不介意。”</p>
<p>“洗衣机转桶的皮带也松了不能脱水，还没来得及叫人修呢。”</p>
<p>“这个也没关系。”</p>
<p>仿佛每个城中村里的下水道反味都很严重，佛安村这里更甚，昨晚那场大雨的积水排不出去，混着街上的生活垃圾堵在井盖口上，被盛夏的日头一晒蒸发出更大恶臭，他们两个人就这样站在被暑气和异味包围的深巷里面面相觑，谁也不肯先让谁。</p>
<p>看着人家巴掌大的小脸上亮晶晶的汗珠和恳切的眼神，曺圭贤还是先败下阵来，打了几个电话把他先安排到对面楼别家空置的出租屋里暂时住下，自己通宵整理一个晚上，再找人换套新家电，终于在隔日中午让金钟云住了进去，结果他倒因为过劳躺了两天才能下床。</p>
<p>再见到他是一周后的一个凌晨，曺圭贤把来家里聚餐喝酒的朋友送出门，刚好看到迎面踩着车过来的金钟云。</p>
<p>“诶，这共享单车不让进村的。” 曺圭贤看到眼熟的蓝白配色车架，伸手向他打招呼。</p>
<p>金钟云停在曺圭贤旁边，急刹车带起的风夹着他身上被烟草味和酒气包裹着的淡淡柑橘香撞进曺圭贤鼻子里。</p>
<p>他化着漂亮的眼妆，显得丹凤眼更加上挑有神。宽大的浅蓝色衬衫松松垮垮的挂在身上，纽扣只系住三分之一，衣领因为骑车俯身的动作一片大开，黑色choker下还叠戴了好几条项链，叮叮当当敲打着蜜粉色的胸膛，曺圭贤的眼神总是忍不住往那里瞟。</p>
<p>“啊...那，那我骑回去地铁口吧。”</p>
<p>金钟云也感受到了他的目光，抬手拢一下自己的领口，在狭窄的巷子里艰难的把自行车掉了个头，一溜烟骑走了。</p>
<p>3.<br/>之后他们便很少见到面，偶尔他晚上喝完酒在门口放风的时候会碰到金钟云回家，身上还是带着烟熏橘子的味道。两个人的微信聊天界面只有每月2号固定的水电单照片和对面发过来带着备注的转账。上个月月初曺圭贤有事到邻市一趟没想起来收租，3号零点零几分的时候金钟云的头像就敲过来问当月水电了。</p>
<p>曺圭贤追欠缴房租的人追得多，还是第一次碰到上赶着交钱的。</p>
<p>曺圭贤看着出租房屋登记系统里上传的金钟云身份证页面。他比他大四岁，户口在一千多公里之外的北方，右边照片里的人绷着一副不苟言笑的样子，但是嫩生生的脸又带着点婴儿肥，并没有多少威慑力，看久了反而还觉得有点可爱。</p>
<p>年轻貌美，昼伏夜出，常带着一身烟酒气下班，几个标签加在一起总会指向那个让人浮想联翩的答案。曺圭贤不禁拍脑袋骂自己刻板印象，暗暗埋怨是村委会每个月强制房东出席的那些扫黄打非安全讲座荼毒了他。</p>
<p>他盯着照片正看得入神，外头卷帘门突然晃动几下发出不小的声响。曺圭贤不以为然，这里人多住的杂，深夜里时常会有醉汉发酒疯，要不就是路过的流浪猫狗打架，没有什么新鲜的。</p>
<p>拍门声渐渐大起来，还伴随急喘着的喊声。</p>
<p>“咳咳...房东你在吗？”</p>
<p>曺圭贤走出房间仔细听着，外面好像是金钟云的声音。</p>
<p>“房东在吗？我钥匙丢了开不了门！”</p>
<p>是那个人标志性的烟嗓没错。</p>
<p>曺圭贤懒得开卷帘门，让他去旁边进来那条小巷里等着。他家是一栋平面“L”字型的四层独栋，曺圭贤自己住一层，楼上用来出租。对着街道正面进来是他的电脑维修铺，后面是卧室和一个小客厅。平时晚上店关门之后他会走客厅里的侧门，出去右转小巷的尽头就是出租屋的入口。</p>
<p>一开门金钟云就扑了他一个满怀，曺圭贤也没站稳，被他带着两个人一起坐到地上。</p>
<p>“不好意思，不好意思...”金钟云声音直发颤。</p>
<p>曺圭贤感觉他不对劲，低头一看，何止是声音抖，他整个人都在抖，满身酒气，被冷汗浸湿的刘海胡乱地黏在额头上，眼角鼻头都是红红的，很明显是吐过了。</p>
<p>他连忙把人扶到客厅小沙发上，从衣柜里拿了块干净毛巾，沾上热水又拧干，小心翼翼地放到金钟云的额头上。</p>
<p>“怎么了这是？”</p>
<p>“张哥那个混球，他的朋友，个死老色鬼，想弄我，咳哈，灌我好多杯...红的黄的，趁我醉着套话想去我家里，幸好开到外面大街我就醒了，揍他好几拳，我吐在了副驾驶上，走巷子跑回来的，钥匙好像搞丢了…”</p>
<p>明明听着人那么惨，曺圭贤却噗嗤一声笑了出来，没想到看上去瘦瘦弱弱的金钟云性子这么烈。</p>
<p>听到他居然在笑，金钟云开口就要骂，但是想到旁边这人只是和自己毫不相熟的房东，又把话吞了回去，打开毛巾整张铺在自己脸上，眼不见为净，他打算等到头不晕就回楼上睡觉。</p>
<p>不知道过了多久，金钟云快要睡着的时候闻到肉汤的味道，他抬起头一看，曺圭贤端着碗猪杂汤放到他面前的茶几上，香气飘满整个屋子。</p>
<p>“喝吧，解酒的。”刚好曺圭贤晚上煲多了汤，从冰箱里拿出来加热之后他想起来金钟云刚在外头吐过，折回去往汤里面擦了很多姜丝。</p>
<p>金钟云道谢，盘腿坐在沙发上，捧着碗一小口一小口喝汤，眼睛滴溜溜转，打量着房间，瞥到桌上电脑的时候愣了一下。</p>
<p>曺圭贤顺着他的目光看过去，完蛋，屏幕里是刚才被他放大了好几倍的金钟云身份证照片。曺圭贤冲过去关掉网页，随便按开一个窗口。</p>
<p>“我要走了，杰克道森先生。真是幸会。”</p>
<p>“我找你出来是为了向你道谢的…”</p>
<p>“而你却把我辱骂了一顿。</p>
<p>“那是你活该。”</p>
<p>播放器里杰克和萝丝在甲板上的斗嘴呛声打破两个人的沉默，曺圭贤松了一口气。</p>
<p>“你看过吗？铁达尼号，要不要一起看？”</p>
<p>金钟云没敢告诉曺圭贤这电影他少说看过八次，红着耳朵点点头。曺圭贤抱上电脑坐到他旁边，从茶几底下捞出一罐焦糖爆米花吃得开心。</p>
<p>喝完汤肚子里暖呼呼的直让人犯困，金钟云酒劲也跟着上来了，眯着眼睛有一搭没一搭的和曺圭贤聊天。</p>
<p>"我看你好像初来乍到的样子，是从哪里搬过来的啊？"</p>
<p>金钟云报了个一线城市的名字，曺圭贤好生惊讶，在那种地方生活着的人怎么会突然跑到这个南方小城来。</p>
<p>"生活压力太大想换个环境，我闭着眼睛在手机地图上乱点点到这里，所以就来了。"</p>
<p>曺圭贤抿抿嘴，到底是品不出这话掺着几分真假，识趣地转移话题。</p>
<p>“适应的还好吧，如果要找工作可以跟我说，我人脉还是挺广的。”</p>
<p>“有工作，城东那家‘星河’知道吗？我在那边唱歌。”</p>
<p>这里哪有人不认识星河酒吧的，前两年有个歌手参加完电视节目之后一炮而红，被人打听到曾经在星河驻唱过，直到现在都还会有很多粉丝慕名过去朝圣。酒吧老板就是金钟云刚才说的那个张哥，赚得盆满钵满，见了谁都咧着一口大黄牙笑。</p>
<p>曺圭贤哦了一声，尾音拉得老长，里头藏着一点他自己都没觉察到的失望。</p>
<p>电影里布朗夫人还在教杰克怎么使用刀叉，曺圭贤发现旁边的人很久没出过声，他转头看，金钟云抱着汤碗靠在沙发上睡了过去，头仰着歪成一个很别扭的姿势。</p>
<p>曺圭贤按下暂停，从他手里拿走碗放好，把那毛茸茸的脑袋拨过来靠在自己肩膀上，食指在方向键一直敲到音量显示10才再点开播放，继续看起他的电影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.<br/>本来年龄差就不算大，又都是游戏发烧友，金钟云和曺圭贤很快熟络起来。 他不会做饭，平时要保护嗓子，饮食严格要求少油少盐，少辣少甜，金钟云嫌麻烦干脆就不怎么吃了。刚到星河那阵子人只有薄薄一片，穿白衬衫站在台上唱歌的时候聚焦射灯仿佛都能照穿他，多少女观众就为这份易碎感着迷，抢着给他塞花塞小费。</p>
<p>金钟云不吃饭都快成习惯了，那晚之后他却发现自己总馋曺圭贤做的汤，去蹭几次饭回来主动给曺圭贤多打了几百让他包餐，曺圭贤也乐得一个饭搭子，给他换着花样秀厨艺。现在金钟云晚上不去唱歌的时候都会到楼下玩，两个人吃饱就窝在沙发里一起timi。</p>
<p>曺圭贤想起来点什么，脚伸过去戳戳金钟云的腰，问他上次揍完老板的朋友有没有被找麻烦。</p>
<p>金钟云怕痒，冷不丁被戳一下差点从沙发上蹦起来，手机没拿稳掉到地上，他赶紧捡起来一看，幸好屏没碎，但是他的貂蝉死了，于是转过身对曺圭贤骂骂咧咧。</p>
<p>“就扣了我三天工资意思意思，他不敢炒我的，好歹也是星河半颗摇钱树。”</p>
<p>话虽然说得臭屁，事实却不假，有金钟云在的时候酒吧的女客人会比平时多两倍，她们花钱又宽绰，连带着推销酒水的小妹都很喜欢他。</p>
<p>两个人正打闹说着垃圾话，旁边传来敲门声，还没等曺圭贤回应，本来虚掩着的门被推开，一个扎着马尾的年轻女孩拎着个一次性饭盒走进来。</p>
<p>“小曺哥！我晚上做了椰汁西米露，来送点给你尝尝。”</p>
<p>金钟云好奇地望过去，只不过他好奇的不是有女孩向曺圭贤献殷勤这件事，是女孩手里的糖水。</p>
<p>怎么会惊讶呢，曺圭贤就是长得非常标致的大帅哥，五官立体轮廓鲜明，那双黑葡萄眼望着人笑的时候，别说是房租了，你家底都恨不得掏给他。二十出头的小伙子肩宽腿长，穿件白色老头T也像是秀场男模，在一群肥头大耳的房东大叔里另类拔萃。</p>
<p>曺圭贤站起身接过饭盒，她本来笑着还想说点什么，看到他身后探出头来的金钟云，皱着眉把曺圭贤拉到旁边。</p>
<p>“小曺哥你怎么和他走这么近，我听楼上楼下都说他是做‘那个’的，不是正经人。”</p>
<p>可能是故意的也说不定，女孩的声音不大不小，正好让在场的其他两个人都听得到。曺圭贤抽开被她抓住的手肘，让她不要胡说八道，又瞄一眼金钟云，后者表情玩味，不知道在想什么。</p>
<p>金钟云认得这个女生，住在他对门302，好像是叫冯琪琪来着。刚走出象牙塔不久的毕业生也租不起好地段的房子，和同学在城中村合租挤着睡一张床。天天六点半爬起来洗漱化妆，然后坐一个多小时的地铁到市中心996 。七八月的时候还得再早半小时出门，不然碰上早高峰限流，大热天的人挤人，排队不出五分钟她的妆就要花。</p>
<p>小女生伶牙俐齿，嗓门又亮。金钟云刚搬来的时候无聊就爱站在阳台听她在隔壁边炒菜边和舍友聊天，吐槽不合心意的工作，抱怨重男轻女的父母，自嘲自己是都市丽畜。</p>
<p>俩人在楼道里见过几次，明明她一开始还会主动和金钟云打招呼，后来不知道为什么就老是给自己摆臭脸，现在总算明白原因了。</p>
<p>金钟云也不生气，倒有意逗她。站起来走到曺圭贤背后，伸手圈他的腰。金钟云比曺圭贤稍矮一点，头抬起来刚好搁在他肩上，下巴嵌在锁骨凹进去的位置，眼尾弯弯，笑的像只小狐狸。</p>
<p>“哎呀不好，被发现了呢~” </p>
<p>他爱美，休息在家也穿得前卫有型，耳环项链戒指这些首饰一样都没落下。右耳耳垂下的半长金属流苏耳环随着人的动作跟着晃来晃去，有一下没一下的搔在曺圭贤的侧颈，痒得不行。金钟云身上的香气也跟着主人将他笼罩，曺圭贤才发现那不是纯粹的甜橘子味儿，中间还带着点豆蔻的辛香。</p>
<p>琪琪没想到金钟云居然顺了她的话承认自己就是特殊行业工作者，几句斥责噎在嗓子里说不出来咽不下去，人还愣着神，金钟云又朝她走过去，搂住她的脖子。</p>
<p>“本人收费不贵的，小妹妹要不要试试？而且啊...”金钟云声音放得很轻，还对着人家耳朵暧昧地吹了口气。</p>
<p>“我男女不忌哦~”</p>
<p>小姑娘脸涨得通红，转身夺门而出，飞一般地逃回了楼上。</p>
<p>“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”</p>
<p>金钟云扑倒在沙发上笑得前仰后合，一口气喘不上来被自己的口水呛住，边笑边咳出眼泪。</p>
<p>曺圭贤无语，默默坐过去帮他拍背。</p>
<p>流苏耳环在金钟云耳下摇晃得更厉害了，曺圭贤看着还是觉得痒痒的，不过这次不是痒在脖子那边，是再往下几寸靠近左边锁骨的地方，在身体里面，挠不着，摸不到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.<br/>南方的夏天漫长又嚣张，汹涌热浪大胆无视着教科书上的月份划分季节标准界限一路奔腾，等金钟云终于感觉到点点秋凉的时候已经是十月份了。</p>
<p>星河那边另一个驻唱乐队的主唱发现自己被人搞大肚子，十一当晚连小费都没拿就和男友连夜回了乡下。正逢假期，小城市里一时难找到有空档的歌手救场，把张哥慌成热锅蚂蚁。金钟云耳根子软，被人求几句就答应下来，一周里每晚从九点到午夜，三个小时不间断地唱，唱完摇滚唱抒情，跟乐队唱完到自己唱，凌晨走出酒吧的时候他感觉嗓子都在冒烟。</p>
<p>曺圭贤可怜他这几天辛苦，晚上坐夜班车回家又麻烦，于是借来了熟人的小电驴每天带着保温杯去接金钟云下班，杯里泡的有时是罗汉果，有时是胖大海，有时是金银花。金钟云不喜欢罗汉果的味道，曺圭贤就站在路边逼他喝完，不喝完不上车，然后等红绿灯的时候从倒后镜里看金钟云在后座上偷偷生闷气，嘴噘的啾圆。</p>
<p>好不容易熬过七天，张哥终于找到新乐队撑场。他念在金钟云讲义气，答应给他放一周假，末了还包个大红包。金钟云在星河门口一步三回头，还以为人家是要炒自己，得到张哥再三保证之后乐呵呵的踩上共享单车直奔佛安村。</p>
<p>“曺圭贤！看我买的大烧鹅！今晚咱们加菜！”</p>
<p>金钟云在巷子口就开始嚷嚷，对面正好是下班回来的冯琪琪，听到他喊曺圭贤的名字，她捏着门禁卡回头瞪他，见金钟云不理她，上楼之前又故意用力摔上身后的门，砰的一声响得连地都在震。</p>
<p>金钟云对着她的背影伸舌头做鬼脸，看敲了好几下都不见有人过来开门，便低头从包包深处里翻曺圭贤前天塞给他的备用钥匙。</p>
<p>“曺圭贤！人呢？”</p>
<p>金钟云一进门就觉得有哪里不对劲。</p>
<p>平时曺圭贤爱出汗，街上的人都穿上长袖了他还要在屋里开空调，此刻房间里门窗紧闭，又闷又热，金钟云原以为他不在家，但是发现旁边厨房又亮着灯。他到厨房一看，洗手盆里放着一袋袋新鲜的菜肉，灶台上的电饭煲顶盖呲呲冒着水蒸气，然而就是看不到曺圭贤的人。</p>
<p>“曺圭贤！圭贤？”金钟云开始有点怕了。</p>
<p>“别喊了，我在呢。”</p>
<p>从卧室里传来的应答声气若游丝，金钟云赶紧跑进屋，发现曺圭贤表情痛苦地仰躺在床上，脸白的都快和他穿的T恤差不多一个色了。</p>
<p>“我操！你怎么了？能不能起来？来我带你去医院！”</p>
<p>金钟云试着把人从床上扶起来，未果，马上捡起刚才被自己扔在地上的包，想拿出手机拨120 ，被曺圭贤制止住。</p>
<p>“嘶呃——我没事，不用去医院，你冷静，冷静一下。”</p>
<p>“你他妈这叫没事！”</p>
<p>“真的没事，你，先听我说好吗？” </p>
<p>曺圭贤汗津津的手拉住金钟云，将他的小手整个握在自己掌心。慢慢跟他解释这是自己以前一次事故留下的老毛病，偶尔就会犯一次腿疼，本来坚持吃药就可以减缓，但是他好喝酒，两者要选其一，曺圭贤毫不犹豫选酒。结果就是每隔一段时间都要强忍下这种发作起来短则几小时，长则三四天的钻骨疼痛。</p>
<p>金钟云把自己的手收回来，放到曺圭贤脑门上弹了个结结实实的脑瓜崩，骂他是傻逼。硬要他举三根手指向漫天神佛发誓，自己以后会好好吃药好好养病不再喝酒，然后又在曺圭贤的狗狗眼攻势下妥协说可以把‘不再’改成‘适度’。</p>
<p>床上的人虚弱的对着金钟云笑，额头上不知道是被热得还是被疼得满是汗流过的水痕，一直顺着脖子延伸，浸透了身上的T恤。</p>
<p>“短袖换了，这样子等下开冷气会着凉。”</p>
<p>曺圭贤死按下金钟云想要帮他脱衣服的动作，手紧紧攥着衣尾。</p>
<p>"不要脱。"</p>
<p>"你这么捂着也不舒服啊，我帮你换一件。"</p>
<p>"...我等会自己换吧。"</p>
<p>"人都坐不起来你怎么换？"</p>
<p>两人推拉了一会，金钟云从旁边衣柜里拿出一件和曺圭贤身上这长得差不多的短袖衫，站在床边岿然不动，居高临下的看着他。</p>
<p>曺圭贤认命般叹了口气，闭上眼睛，张开手臂躺成大字型，任金钟云摆布。</p>
<p>刚才听说他出过意外，金钟云也料想到曺圭贤大概是因为身上有伤疤才会这么抗拒袒露自己，但是拉开T恤下摆的时候，他还是下意识吸了口凉气。</p>
<p>十几道有长有短，深浅不一的疤痕蔓延在曺圭贤的胸部和腹部，最狰狞的那条呈暗红色，像巨型蜈蚣一样从他的侧腰一直爬到运动裤里面，触目惊心。</p>
<p>金钟云突然想到了幼儿园的时候他那只被人扯坏的小熊玩偶。</p>
<p>小时候的金钟云甚至比现在还要孱弱，孩子营养不良长得慢，跟只小鸡崽一样。苗苗班那些男孩就逮着他欺负，抢他的餐后小点，铅笔和玩具，连金钟云最喜欢的音乐老师送他的生日礼物都要觊觎。 </p>
<p>几个孩子往几个方向扯着娃娃的四肢死活不撒手，嘶啦一声，小熊的头无力地耷拉在一边，棉花填充物从脱线裂开的地方争先恐后的涌出来，坏小孩们在金钟云的大哭中作鸟兽散。</p>
<p>最后也是音乐老师帮他把小熊缝好的，还送回来好几根棒棒糖。金钟云打着哭嗝咬着糖含糊不清地问她，要是小熊还是痛怎么办。</p>
<p>音乐老师笑的温柔，伸手捏捏他的脸。</p>
<p>“那钟云就分一根糖给它，再亲亲伤口，痛痛就飞走啦！”</p>
<p>金钟云蹲在地上又去翻他的包，上次曺圭贤送给他的念慈菴枇杷糖还剩下一颗，他捡起来塞到他手里，俯下身，把嘴唇贴到曺圭贤腰间那条暗红色疤痕上。</p>
<p>“亲亲就不痛了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>